


Master and Commander

by galaxystardust



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blow Job, Bottom Spock (Star Trek), Kinky, M/M, Military Fetish, Military Kink, Top James T. Kirk, boot fetish, inappropriate use of the bridge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 21:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxystardust/pseuds/galaxystardust
Summary: "You are my commanding officer and my friend. I have been and always shall be yours." Well that's really kinda kinky tbqh so let's go there.





	Master and Commander

James T. Kirk, captain of the Enterprise, unconventional but effective diplomat, cannot manage to figure out what makes his lover get off. Clearly Spock enjoys their sexual encounters, and the flirting eye contact while on duty. However, Vulcans are not romantic and James T. Kirk, captain of the star ship Enterprise is. Very romantic. Perhaps his romantic diplomacy works well enough to keep Spock interested, but that wasn’t enough. He wanted to give Spock what he really deeply wanted. In bed, specifically, but also in their relationship. It was so difficult to understand Spock’s emotional state, and Spock tended to simply follow Jim’s lead in private. There must be something. Some secret fantasy or desire that the stoic Vulcan kept hidden. What did Spock like? Spock liked logic, duty, rank and uniforms. Perhaps Spock liked having boots to shine and a commanding officer to please. That could explain why Spock showed no interest in achieving the rank of captain. 

“Mr. Spock, come here. I have something for you.” Jim had a wild idea that he just had to test, “One hour before the shift ends I will clear the bridge in order to run an experiment. I will need you as science officer to remain and conduct the experiment.” 

“Yes Captain. What is this experiment?”

“Highly classified. I will explain when the bridge is clear.” Kirk had a sly grin and flirting looks at Spock until the end of the shift. Oh this would be a very good experiment.

“Clear the bridge. Secure your stations and remain available, should a need arise, but otherwise you will be dismissed as usual at the end of your shift. I’m letting you all out early today.” Spock stood very still and seriously until the bridge was cleared, anticipating some routine classified order from Starfleet.

“Commander Spock.”

“Yes, Captain. What is this experiment?”

“Come here Commander,” Spock stood at the Captain’s side like he always did, “On your knees Commander.” Jim spun around to give Spock a flirting look while attempting to maintain a strict commanding expression.

“Sir?”

“My orders are to get on your knees.”

“Yes Captain,” Spock knelt dutifully at the Captain’s chair. Spock trusted the Captain, but this was an unusual order. 

“Shine my boots, Commander.”

“Sir?”

“That’s an order.” Spock began to look around for some way to improvise shoe polish and a rag, “with your tongue, Commander.” Spock raised an eyebrow.

“May I speak freely Captain.”

“NO. You have your orders.” 

And so Spock carefully took Kirk’s booted foot and leaned in to lick it. Quite illogical. This would not be an effective way to polish a pair of boots. Spock began to lick the Captain’s boots in neat and orderly lines across the top and along the sides. Spock looked up at the Captain, still trying to comprehend this experiment and this unusual order.

“Do you like that?”

“Sir?”

“Do you like me ordering you to your knees to serve me?”

“Yes, Captain. It is my duty, but I do not comprehend the logic of this order.”

“Blow me.”

“Captain?” Kirk loosened his pants to reveal the beginning of an erection.

“Are you going to continue questioning me or are you going to obey your orders, Commander?”

“Yes, sir,” Spock moved to fit between Kirk’s legs. Spock wondered, was this an appropriate use of command power? And the bridge? No matter now. His Captain and lover commanded him to suck dick, and so he would with total obedience.

In spite of their many sexual encounters, Spock never really felt interested in this particular human sexual act. It fascinated him on an intellectual level, and Jim enjoyed it so he was always willing to participate. As he slid Jim’s cool erect cock into his mouth, Spock felt better because it was a command. Previously Jim had given him permission to decline any sexual contact at any time, and Jim always insisted on consent. Spock complied because he really truly loved Jim, but this was different. While Spock was willing to question a command that seemed out of alignment with Starfleet’s principles and policies, his loyalty to the man James T. Kirk was more important than his career.

Kirk must have noticed that Spock was distracted. He grabbed the back of Spock’s head, and forced it down to deep throat his cock. He felt Spock gag a little. The Vulcan gagged! Jim laughed out loud.

“Sir?” Spock stopped and looked up at his commanding officer. 

“No questions Commander. I am running an experiment on you in order to determine what you enjoy. My hypothesis is that you enjoy taking orders.”

“You are quite correct Captain. However, I did not expect to receive such intimate orders while on duty.” 

“We have thirty-eight minutes until the new shift arrives on the bridge. If the experiment is not complete at that time we will continue our study in your quarters. Now return to your station and begin scanning.”

“Yes sir, what am I to scan?”

“Start scanning and read me your results.” Spock aimed their sensors at the nearest star and began to take readings. 

“Captain, I am scanning the star Rotanev Beta Delphini A. It is one star in a binary system…” Kirk stood behind his science officer, “with Sualocin Beta Delphini B. Named by ancient earth astronomer Giuseppe Piazzi after his assistant and successor…” Kirk forcefully lifted Spock’s hips off the chair and pulled them close to his own.

“Keep reading me your results Commander,” Kirk said grinding his cock into Spock’s back.

“Captain, the system consists of two F-type stars…” Kirk slid Spock’s pants down to reveal the beautiful Vulcan’s ass, and began to stroke his own cock in preparation, “and the larger member of the pair is 1.753 times the mass of…” Kirk moved his hand to his target. As he touched Spock’s hole he wanted so much to kneel down and lick it but that would not fit the scene so well. He would have to wait until later. 

“…your home planet’s star, Sol, and the smaller star is…” Kirk slowly worked the tip of his swelling cock into Spock’s muscular ass hole, “ ….1.471 times the mass of…” slowly, very slowly Kirk pushed deep into Spock, “your home planet’s star…” 

Slowly in and slowly out. Not the quick forceful thrusting that they usually enjoyed together. This was their bold adventure into kink. Kirk wanted Spock to explore their sexuality. Interspecies dating definitely had its challenges, but nothing would stop Kirk from learning all he could about his beloved Vulcan.

“The luminosity…” Kirk held tightly to Spock’s hips, teasing him with the slow and sensual movements. Loving, but teasing. Controlled but with a forceful deep push. He could feel Spock allowing himself to get increasingly erect. Yes, control. Of course a Vulcan would be aroused by orderly controlled situations.

“Control yourself commander!” Spock’s erection went limp at his Captain’s command.

“6587.47 kelvins at the surface…” Ejaculating on the bridge would be too messy and there was not enough time to ensure that everything would be clean before the next shift, “gravity index of 3.4976…” it would be much better to end this experiment as a tease. Kirk pulled out.

“Commander Spock, please gather your research. I will expect your report at 1800 hours, along with roses and dinner.”

“Yes Captain.”


End file.
